


Sleepy

by thatmoodyhipster



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Cute, Dan Howell - Freeform, Drabble, Fluffy, I love these two nerds, Phan Fluff, Phil Lester - Freeform, Phil's the best, Sleepy Dan, danisnotonfire - Freeform, enjoy, first fic, no plot at all but it's still cute i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmoodyhipster/pseuds/thatmoodyhipster
Summary: Dan is sleepy, Phil is content. Fluffy drabble ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is, as I've said, just a short, cute fluffy phan drabble. Good for right before bedtime, I guess. I'd love to hear feedback on this, if you like my writing, because I have other phanfics written, but I'd like to know if anyone would actually be interested in my work before posting my better works. ;) Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

Time was lost long ago when the world around the screen in front of him began to blur, and soon the screen itself. The tumblr page turned to misshapen blobs before him as he began to nod off, his head slowly sinking down as his body became one with the couch cushions.

“Dan?” An all too familiar voice jogged him slightly and he quickly lifted his head to see none other than Phil standing in front of him. He let out a childish giggle at the sight of his best friend and roommate struggle to keep his eyes open for a moment before continuing.

“Sleepy are we?” He teased, surprised when all he got back was a slow nod.

He sighed softly, taking the laptop off Dan’s lap, closing it and setting it aside on the coffee table.

“Hey, I was doing a thing…” He complained lazily, though he was too exhausted to do anything about it as Phil plopped down next to him.

“The thing can wait,” Phil dismissed happily, grabbing the remote. “It’s Buffy time and I’m making you watch it with me!”

Phil knew Dan was going to end up passing out on him in no time, but that’s what he was kind of hoping for. The familiar dark circles under his eyes had been there far too long from pacing holes into his bedroom floor several nights in a row at 4 in the morning, talking softly to himself for hours. How he wished he could be a fly on the wall sometimes.

“Egh.” Is all Dan can come up with, his mind foggy with half finished thoughts that all jumbled together in a confusing mess of incoherence.

A little while after Phil loaded the show up on Netflix, Dan could feel himself nodding off again, so he repositioned himself slightly more upright, his shoulder brushing against Phil’s in the process.

The older boy removed his bright blues from his show to look at the younger and after a moment of thought, he slid down to the other end of the couch, earning a confused look from the sleepy boy. He smiled, sat a pillow on his lap and patted it welcomingly, to which Dan smiled back softly and, with a look of complete and utter appreciation, a touch of affection as well, he again repositioned himself, resting his head comfortably on Phil’s lap and sprawling out.

Phil smiled down at him, their wordless conversation just then briefly reminding him of their younger, more mischievous years, a time in their lives long passed, but cherished all the same. Back when there wasn't a care in the world, and they'd become so close they could communicate without a single word spoken. Things were different now, but their closeness never changed.

He soon found his hand running through Dan’s soft brown hair of it’s own accord, soothing and lulling him as his eyes got heavier and heavier. He continued the affectionate gesture, every once and a while glancing down at a sleepily content Dan, until his eyes finally fluttered shut, his breathing slowed, and he was finally receiving the rest he needed.

‘ _Oh yes!_ ’ Phil sang triumphantly in his head, until he realized the familiar feeling of nature’s call to his bladder now that he was trapped under a peacefully sleeping Dan. ‘ _Oh no..._ ’

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'd be totally down to play with some prompts if anyone is interested in requesting a fic idea to me. Let me know in the comments! :)


End file.
